einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Team Fund
This is a page to keep track of the various token funds and loot pools and such that exist in the game. Note that, by pw's approval, Miyamoto and Steve's other generals have last say over use or distribution of these, though one can always voice complaints in OOC. Team fund *20 Tokens *AWaCCP **Loaned to Miyamoto *Stat stims: 2 str, 3 cha, 1 end. One kind can be changed into another (eg cha pill for dex pill) at armory, pw fiat *2 Canine Synthflesh Gunnerbots and operational **1 is modified to accept remote audio commands and transmit a video feed. Name "Gus" inscribed on side in illuminated script, all giant and fancy and curly. A dignified portrait under the name, complete with him smoking a pipe and quoting a line from Plato's Symposium: "If only there were a way to start a city or an army made up of lovers and the boys they love." ***Loaned to Sir Jackson II *pack of scout eyes **Loaned to Miyamoto *Full set of mk1 half thickness-milnoplate *chem thrower with sticky goop *portal remote + remote use device **loaned to Miya *1 token worth of cameras **loaned to Flint *gunship vouchers: **18 vouchers *A whole lot of stuff in the Player Market is for sale at discount prices. **Potion #46 (Christmas 2014) **Painkillers 5/6 **Gunpowder rifle from Mission 155/5 **Hollow point Gauss Rifle magazine 10/10 **Laser Rifle 49/120 Newbie jobs Anyone can do the following wiki jobs to earn extra tokens: -Adding things to the armory page that are readily available, but not listed in the OP (e.g. grenades of various types). Note that it has to be something actually useful, no silly things, and with their token cost. Add 5 things to complete this task, make sure the info is verifiable (maybe quote the post where you found the info). One token for 5 things. -Write mission summary and mission synopsis for those missions not covered yet, as well as adding links to mission start and debrief. See mission 1 or 2 to get an idea for length. Try to keep things a little bit uniform in terms of writing style. Finally, if the page for that mission is a mess, try to clean it up a little bit, and put the info most relevant for an archive binger on top. *Missions 10 and 11 (includes survey team, basically the whole of this thread sans mission 9): 4 tokens *Mission 12: 4 tokens *Missions 13 and 14: 4 tokens *Missions 15, 16 and 17: 4 tokens *Missions 18 and 19: 4 tokens *Missions 20A and 20B: 4 tokens *Missions 21, 22 and 23: 4 tokens *Mission 25: 1 token. -Writing guides: basically, writing comprehensive IC guides on the folowing topics. Guides should be written like a field manual for the regular ARM trooper, with clear wording, easy examples, bullet points, ... This info should be 'validated' in a way, so not what you 'think might work' but either things the gm himself says are correct, or things that are arrived at via consensus after discussing it in a thread. *Guide to medicine: should, at least, provide descriptions of what the various medical stuff does, a SOP in case of injuries, ways to keep teammate's heads fresh, small tips and tricks (eg booze clearing headaches). 2 tokens. *Guide to anomaly exploring and artifact testing. 1 token *an OOC 'how to interact with the PW software engine' guide, containing guidelines and tips on how to make the gm's, and by extension your, life easier and your actions more successful (eg only have 1 action post, prevent very long bullet lists, no advanced physics, ...). 1 token * Guide to tinkering: Part IC, part OOC guide how to get the best results out of your tinker efforts, and how to prevent pw and the council from pulling out their hairs (and by extension, your finger nails) out in frustration. 1 token -Confirming and filling out entries on the Weapon Statistics page. 1 token for every ten items fully filled out. -Making the newbie introduction page better, making sure that anyone who has read it is fully aware of everything he or she needs to know in order to start playing, and answering all the typical questions new players have. Should also have tips on how to 'get started' on the massive mountain of content that is ER. Should have a lot of links to various parts of the wiki. This might require rewriting what is alerady there, it's a bit outdated. 3 tokens. That's a lot of tokens, waiting to be claimed for no risk! Make sure you say in the wiki ER thread what you'll want to do before starting, so 2 people don't go for the same thing. Everybody is eligible to do these! And you can choose when to cash in the tokens, so don't be afraid of doing it while your character is on mission, you can cash in with the next one even if the current one faces an untimely demise as brainpaste on the concrete. More things may be added when I think of them or as they come up. Suggestions welcome. Next to these wiki jobs, there is also Mr.Bone's Wild Ride. It is a sort of mini-mission for newbie characters (only for those who have had less than 2 level ups worth of experience). More information here. Black Ops Fund A fund for supply the black ops team with mission critical equipment not supplied by Steve. This fund is controlled by Milno Enedrasi. Current Fund *Crappy but functional spacesuit (donation from Xael Smirnova) *"Red hand" Electrolaser *Gauss pistol with mauler rounds *A whole bunch of bluesmokes *3 syringes of Happy-knock-out-stuff *Potion 41 *7 Tokens *Unending Hate Medical Supplies Fund A fund for resupplying the medics of the ARM. This fund is controlled by Dr. Maurice Sanctor. Current Fund *Plenty of crates of questionably useful medical supplies (a military hospital's worth of meditech). **Probably can be used to refill the medical kits, as happened in the course of Mission 17 *Emergency Kit - on loan to M27 Team 2, to Lyra *Emergency Kit - on loan to M27 Team 2, to Oidipous Norman *Medifoam can x2 - on loan to M27 Team 1, to Anthony (for distribution) *Medifoam can x2 - on loan to M27 Team 3, to Christopher Pseudos Category:Game